


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by crimson_wake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Swallowing, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: Keith finally gets Lance to shut up and it escalates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello this is my first smut contributing to the voltron fandom pls enjoy its currently 5 am and im dying from sleep deprivation

The two were alone, bickering about god knows what this time around. Well, more or less it was one sided on Lance's part. Keith had the misfortune of forgetting to close the door to his room and Lance happened to be walking by and was more than eager to start something. Keith just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, listening and giving the ever so occasional snarky remark which only seemed to egg the blue paladin on. Rolling his eyes, Keith took several steps closer to the latter. 

"You're an idiot." He grunts snidely before practically grabbing Lance face and pressing his lips against his own. Lance's lips were surprisingly soft against his own chapped ones. The red paladin pushed him against a nearby wall causing the taller male to gasp in surprise. Keith took advantage of his parted lips, slipping his tongue past his soft lips and into his unsuspecting mouth.

The blue paladin seemed confused at first but quickly grasped the situation before responding to the kiss. He clutched Keith's forearm as he nipped at the red paladin's bottom lip. The older boy hissed in response but didn't move away. Instead, his fingers found their way into the mesh of Lance's dark brown hair as he pulled their bodies closer together while deepening the kiss. Lance would never admit it but this was his technically his first kiss. He had exchanged pecks with a girl or two at Galaxy Garrison when he was a cadet and experienced nothing more than that albeit he would rather bite off his own tongue before admitting something like that to Keith. Especially when he was the one taking the lead.

Keith eventually pulled back, panting lightly with his face flushed bright pink. With his half lidded eyes and slightly swollen lips, Lance couldn't help but find the sight of him disheveled like this to be arousing. His thoughts quickly caught up with the rest of his body as he felt himself slowly harden within the confines of his jeans. Keith, who was pressed closely against his body, felt his physical reaction. He glanced down at Lance's hips and caught a glimpse of the outline of his member straining against the denim of his pants.

"You're hard." The red paladin says bluntly, his pride swelling a bit that he could make him aroused by just a kiss.

"I-I can't help that." He hisses a retort, his face flushing with a dark shade of red.

Keith hums in response as his hand trails down the brunette’s chest and lower abdomen. Lance sucks in air through his teeth as the latter pauses his movements just above his crotch, “Do you want me to take care of it?”

“Y-Yes…” Lance squeaks, nearly inaudible.

The Asian grunts, almost sounding annoyed from his soft answer and he leans into his ear and whispers, “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes,” Lance clears his throat before answering in a rougher voice lingering with lust, “I said yes.”

Keith gives a lopsided smirk before trailing his gloved hand down and stroking Lance’s hard on through the thin material of his pants. The raven haired male nipped at the shell of his ear teasingly, earning him a gasp from the boy he was currently pressed closely against. He pressed a kiss to his jaw, causing Lance to clutch onto his arm harder. Keith didn’t mind this and slowly trailed kisses down his neck, occasionally suckling at his tan skin. Lance bites his lip in an attempt to stifle a moan as he involuntarily bucks his hips against his “rival’s” hand. With ease, Keith began unbuckling the boy’s belt and unzipping his jeans. Without hesitation he dips his fingers into his boxer briefs and takes hold of his throbbing erection.

Keith glances down to marvel at the sight momentarily, “It’s wet,” He comments, watching pre-cum begin to weep from the tip of his dick, “Does it really feel that good?”

“Sh-shut up,” Lance grumbles, starting to get aggravated by how much his rival was getting the upper hand on him. He taunts, “Do something about it.”

The red paladin rolls his eyes before dropping down to his knees with his cock still in hand while meeting his dark blue eyes, “You mean like this?”

Lance damn near chokes on his own saliva at the sight of someone so hot-headed and stubborn to be so easy to give in to his somewhat half-joking demands. Keith can’t help but smirk at this as he resumes stroking the other male’s length. He hated to admit it but the blue paladin had a rather nice cock. It was only slightly bigger than average but his thick girth covered with several large veins was what made him shudder in delight, making his stomach flip numerous times.

Unsure what to do with his hands Lance placed both of them on top of the boy’s head, his fingers running through the dark trusses of his hair. He finds his hair to be softer than he had thought it would be considering how much he fought with the robots in the castle’s sparring sessions and the amount he sweated because of it. The blue paladin closed his eyes and allowed himself to be fully immersed in pleasure as Keith continued to tug at his shaft with his thumb occasionally rubbing against the slit, stimulating him into paradise.

The Asian watched the boy’s face contort into pleasure. Curiously he flicked his tongue over the tip and watched Lance’s eyes snap open as his cheeks turned even redder. Taking this as a good sign he slipped the head of his dick into his warm, wet mouth and gave a light suck. The latter threw his head back and let out a pleasured moan. He slapped a hand against his mouth to stifle any strange noises he would make.

_ ‘Holy quiznak,' _ He thinks, overwhelmed, _ ‘A blow job, a blow job, a blow job, i’m getting my first blowjob-!’ _

Lance lets out a shaky sigh as he pushes Keith’s head gently, guiding him to take his member deeper into his mouth. Keith obliges as he takes half of his engorged length into his mouth before pulling back, hollowing his cheeks all the while gliding his tongue onto the underside of his dick.

The blue paladin, being as inexperienced as he was, albeit he would never admit that to anyone especially to Keith, felt his orgasm building as the muscles in his abdomens grew tight. Keith, feeling Lance’s cock twitch within his mouth, knew he was close and put all his efforts into bobbing his head up and down rapidly, nearly deepthroating him. Lance tugged lightly at his hair out of reflex as he let out a loud moan, meeting his eventual climax. His cum shot directly into Keith’s mouth and he stiffened in surprise but begrudgingly swallowed his hot, sticky fluids.

“Oh,” Lance let out a pleasured sigh as his back slid down the wall once the red paladin pulled away and wiped his mouth of his own essence. With a smirk and feeling a bit more confident, the male cupped Keith’s cheek and pressed a wet, sloppy kiss onto his mouth, “Now it’s your turn.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Request Nsfw/dark themes at Kat-writes-weird-things.tumblr.com


End file.
